Carson and her Friends
by Ricky101
Summary: Carson & Hanna and see their best friend with their bets enemy and carsonsecretly is friends with both of them behind their backs but at the end they all become friends. Carson finds a way for love to make it's way past her mom .Carson starts Cheerleadig


Carson and her friends

By Erica Boroshok

_Chapter #1_

Today I am meeting Jennifer and Hanna at the pool because it's Jennifer's Birthday and she is only inviting us two of course because we are all best friends!

I am so happy her party is today and that she didn't invite Mary Liggo!

Mary Liggo Used to be Jennifer's best friend until she started being all mean and stuff. And Mary acts like Jenn's Bff, but Jenn isn't her friend she used to be but not anymore!

"Carson do you want me to drive you to the pool now"? "Mom I told you I'm riding my bike there"! Well it is our neighborhood pool and it's not that far well, I could get Hanna to drive me because she lives in the court next to me. "Carson I don't want you going by yourself". "Okay Mom I'll just go with Hanna gosh"! "Okay I'll call Mrs. Lynn"!

I was already half way out the door when I remembered I left Jenn's present upstairs! I run up my big long old brown carpeted stairs and grab the present and run back downstairs and then run all the way to Hanna's house and I was out of breath and then I rang her doorbell.

"Hi Mrs. Lynn umm, I'm ready to go, so are you"? "Yes, Yes Carson we are all ready to go but we were just waiting for you". "Oh well sorry I ran all the way here and I forgot my Present and". Hanna cut me off. "Yeah yeah Carson just put your stuff in the car and let's go I don't want to miss my best friend's party"! "Hey and mine"!

We had arrived at the pool a minute late. "C'mon Carson lets go"! We both ran out of the car and pas

t the old metal gate and then stood there and looked mad. Hanna's face was as red as a tomato and mine as watery as a watermelon.

We trotted over to Jennifer and I started talking.

"Umm Jenn what are you dong"? "Ohh hey guys glad you could make it but Mary was here so I old her to come join the party"!

"But Jenn you hate her and you only invited us"! "Hanna don't be rude to my friend"! "Oh my gosh Jenn I thought we were best friends not you and Mary you know just take my present and well I'm leaving"! "Carson bring her back here now"! "Jenn umm I think I'm going to go to". "Carson"! "Look Jenn what you did hurt her cause well she thought you hated her too and so did I and you even told us you wouldn't invite her"! I said to Jenn's face.

I ran to go find Hanna and I wanted to get away from Mary as soon as possible!

I finally found Hanna next to the Pool trashcan which was on the other side of the Pool where Jenn and Mary couldn't see at all.

"Hanna what are you doing over her next to the trashcan"? "You know Carson". "Well Hanna do you want to come up in our secret Tree house"? "Well we only go in there all together"! "Well c'mon just for a few minutes"? "Yeah sure why not let's go Carson".

We quickly ran past Mary and Jenn and didn't look back at all. I think they didn't even notice it was us!

"Carson I know you must be mad too but you don't know Jenn like I do". "Yeah I do I am her best friend just as much as you are and don't say she likes you more cause she said she likes us equally"! "Carson I knew her before you did and we both knew Mary and We were all best friends an then we hated each other, then you came and we were friends and then she got jealous of you cause we didn't spend any time with her and then we all hated her"! "Wow Hanna that sounds like, you hate my guts"!

I ran down that ladder and I ran into my house and up to m y room I jumped into my pillow and my face started getting all red and puffy and I started crying. I opened my window because it was getting pretty hot in my room and then I saw Hanna sitting up against a tree and I felt bad for her really bad and I knew she was half mad at me and half mad at Jennifer so I shouted out the window "Hanna"! And Hanna looked up at me and then I think she knew I was coming down to come to her.

"Hanna I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do and I know you and Jenn have known each other longer but I want us to be the best of friends but we can't because Mary but maybe we can"! "Really because I want to be best friends with you too"! "Yay"! "Yay" I say after Hanna says it the first time.

Hanna and I are watching a movie about Stuff and it's like 11:00 at night! And Hanna saw my phone light up so she picked it up… "Carson it says you have a text message from Jennifer do you want me to delete it"? "No just say Open later or whatever". "Okay".

Now it's really late so I think me and Hanna are going to go to sleep but did I mention were sleeping in the Tree House!

Hanna and I already put our stuff in there so all we had to do was go outside and get in the Tree House and I think we might spy on people tonight! Doesn't that sound fun!

"Come on Hanna we have to go"! "I am coming for the 10th time Carson but what if your mom goes in your room in the morning and we aren't there"? "Well I set a timer and it's in the Tree House and it will go off really early and then we can bring everything back up and go to sleep in my room"! "Good plan Carson"!

It is starting to get light outside so now me and Hanna have to run! I guess we'll get our stuff later!

Me and Hanna are running back inside and we got into my room safely but then we heard footsteps so we acted like we were asleep and what is good is that Me and Hanna are Great at Fake Sleeping!

Well surprise! Guess who it was, my foolish stupid geeky brother Nathan!

I immediately smelled his colone and chased him out of my room and then went back to actual sleep!

It is getting close to breakfast so Hanna and I are getting up and we are still tired!

"Hanna do you want to go tan at the pool soon"? "Yeah sure Carson" Hanna said.

We were walking downstairs when we took in the smell of Cinnamon Bun's and Pancakes and Toast, Waffles, Bacon, and my favorite Scrambled eggs!

"Mom are you cooking a feast or something" I said sarcastically? "Actually Carson I have some of my friends coming over for work". Mom said to me.

I hate it when mom invites her friends over cause then she makes my friends go home and makes me wear a dress and she makes me drink Apple Tea which she knows I hate and it makes me gag, I make sour faces whenever I have to drink it because it's gross!

"Oh girls I poured you some Cereal to eat in the kitchen". "How come we don't get any of the good food"? "Carson don't be rude now go take a shower and put on your white Capri's and your white shirt and while you're at it put conditioner in your hair it look's awful" she said meaningfully! "Oh Hanna your mom called she wants you home this instant and she said you are to go up to your room when you get there".

"Mom what is going on"? "Hanna Natalie Lynn do you have any idea what this little girl is standing here for"? I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw Jennifer trying to say something. "Mom can you give us some privacy"? "Hanna after this you are to go clean your whole room and Fix yourself some breakfast"! "Okay mom please just go"!

"Hi Hanna so how've you been doing"? "Uh Jennifer what do you want"? "I want us to be friends and I want things to get back to how they used to and you should because you left my party"! "If you really wanted us to be friends then you wouldn't have invited Mary to your party"!

"Hanna go clean your room now"! "Gladly mom". I stared back at Jennifer and she ran out the door and I didn't see where she went!

"Ding Dong" the door bell rang!

"Hi Jennifer what are you doing here" I said excitedly! "Carson are you still mad at me"?

"No but Hanna is". "Look Carson I'm really sorry for what I did but Mary looked really sad and I was just trying to be nice"! "I understand but maybe you should go apologize to Hanna".

"Jennifer I am glad you and I are friends"! "Well Carson I could only be best friends with you not anyone else"!

You know what I haven't told Hanna, well I am still best friends with Jennifer behind her back and I am still best friends with Hanna behind Jenn's back! How selfish am I well Very!

"Carson have you gotten dressed yet"? "No mom I'll do that now"! My mom can get annoying.

"Carson you should curl your hair and wear your white shirt with half sleeves rolled up and a light blue tank top underneath"! "Wow Jennifer I never knew you had a sense of style"! "Carson you are so rude".

I am walking downstairs and moms friends are eating Their Breakfast and staring at me.

"My goodness Kacy she's beautiful"! Some lady said.

"Oh Kacy you didn't tell me she had Style"! Another crazy lady said

"Wow you look cute". I heard a boy say that.

"Umm thanks who are you"?

"I'm Logan I just moved here". "Cool I have lived here about 3 years".

"Carson why don't you two talk outside we have business to discuss".

"So you're Carson well Hi".

He looked so cute and hot and Spicy!!!!!

"Yeah umm so do you wanna go in my Tree House"? Sound Mature and Hot not like a fool!

"Sure so what do you do for fun around here"? You are asking me!

"Well usually Jenn and I and Hanna go to the pool but they are fighting so really just me well I tan or go on slides well or play volleyball depending on how hot it is".

"Let's go there I have my suit on now and I brought a towel with me cause my mom said after this we'll go swimming"! "Cool let me go get mine".

"So what do you want to do Logan"? "Ugh go on the slide I guess" it is so tall!

He waited the whole way down for me!

"Nice Carson you came out and you just came out like a torpedo it was sweet"!

"You think"? "Totally but I bet I can beat you"! "We'll see".

He was about to say something but then he stopped and leaned toward me and kissed my lips and I held my eye's shut.

"Logan um I gotta go clean my room". "Carson wait".

"Carson do you want to go out with me like boyfriends girlfriend"? "Logan I really think it's best if we just ……..Have a date tonight"! I wasn't going to say that but I didn't want to sound like a geek or an idiot!

"Great Carson, movies say about 8-ish and popcorn's on me"! "Logan I like you a lot". Yeah nice going miss Fashion central! And miss smarty pants!

"Carson where is Logan his mom is looking for him and why do you have your pink lipstick smeared all over your face and did you two kiss or something"? "Mom it was more than just a kiss he's taking me to the movies at 8:00 and Popcorn's on him"!

"I don't think so Carson tomorrow is Monday and what is on Monday and what comes before friends or dates"? "Mom school work but mom just this once can I go see a movie"? "Carson you have a huge Algebra test tomorrow and you promised you would be studying from 7:30 until 9:00m and that is school work and you are not going on that date"!

"Wait a Minute mom it's only 2:00 right now can I see the movie from 5:30 to 7:30 please I'll be back as soon as I can or maybe I'll actually no I'll see the movie at 5:30 and that way Logan wont think I am lame"!

"Logan thank god you could come because I have to tell you something". "Oh yeah Carson now I don't want to get you mad but my mom thinks this girl Lisa and I should go out and tonight we are having dinner with our parents". "Ohh Logan well technically that means you're cheating on me and well technically to me that means we are over until you tell this Lisa girl you don't really like her"! "Is that what you want me to say to her"? "Actually maybe you can say this too hi Lisa I just want you to know that I'm dating a girl named Carson and my heart belongs to her, not you scamp"!

I am so mad because now I have to study and I get no date and no boyfriend oh and the study time is now from 5:30 to 9:00 just because my mom thought I was being rude and now my head will be stuffed with algebra which is weird because I haven't taken algebra since February 17th .

"Carson I am sorry you and Logan didn't work out but maybe instead of studying till 9:00 you can study till 6:00 and we can see a movie". Actually I think my mom is kind of Cool and not constipated overrated out of sight looser the kind that knows how to I don't know boogey on down around town!!!

Well I know one thing for sure if Logan is in Algebra with me I will not stay focused at all! And My mom knows how to make me feel better! Like A lot!


End file.
